Obsession
by Nemesis.63
Summary: Le passage manquant entre les saisons 8 et 9


_**Obsession**_

**Auteur** : Némésis  
**E-mail** : le passage qui vous manquait entre les saisons 8 et 9 (très original, je sais…)  
**Genre**: grande question… Romance certes (on ne se refait pas) mais mélo-psycho-comédie amicale aussi…  
**Spoilers**: saison 9  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…

**Je suis assez bavarde comme fille** : Je me suis lancée, pour des tas de raisons beaucoup trop longues à expliquer.

Mais quand même, je tenais à faire un petit clin d'œil à tous ceux qui me supportent sur le forum La porte des étoiles-Imagine, et bien sûr aux folles de l'Empire.

Les auteurs que j'ai martyrisé(e)s vont pouvoir se venger, et certaines le méritent vraiment !

Et merci beaucoup à Aurélia a été là pendant ma crise existentielle et qui a eu la lourde tâche de « pinailler » !

Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de la dame à qui j'ai piqué une réplique. C'est du plagiat je sais, mais j'ai pas osé vous courir après dans la rue, madame. Vous auriez eu peur je pense…

Et naturellement, merci à l'émission « Ca se discute » d'occuper mes soirées le mercredi ! Comme quoi, l'inspiration… (ah si, merci aussi à mon devoir sur Charles de Gaulle. Comme quoi, le manque d'inspiration…)

Bon, je m'arrête là quand même… lol

* * *

Elle reposa la boîte de chocolats, écœurée.

Donc voilà, le verdict était tombé : elle était obsédée. Bien sûr, elle s'en doutait un peu, mais se le faire dire en face par une vulgaire émission de télé, cela avait quelque chose de pathétique. De toute façon, elle était pathétique. Combien de femmes de son âge se trouvaient à 23h30 devant un magazine de société tout en enfournant un paquet entier de gâteries ? A part Bridget Jones et les invitées de l'émission, sûrement pas beaucoup ! Bon, elle était un peu de mauvaise foi, c'était sûrement le cas d'un certain nombre de célibataires. Mais elle remportait tout de même la palme de l'obsession : elle vivait une liaison désespérément platonique avec le même homme depuis pratiquement dix ans ! Un merveilleux exemple de fidélité !

Seulement elle n'en avait pas réellement pris conscience jusqu'à ce soir. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'aimer en secret et vivre dans le rêve n'était pas recommandé, et qu'un passage au réel était inéluctable. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une émission de télévision sur les obsessions amoureuses lui ferait comprendre combien la situation était anormale.

Sam soupira et replongea la main dans le paquet. Il était aux trois-quarts mangé, autant le terminer…

Sa soirée avait pourtant commencé normalement. Comme tous les soirs, elle était rentrée de son travail à la nuit tombée et elle avait mangé un plat surgelé, avant de s'affaler sur le canapé en pyjama. Il est vrai que décrite comme cela, sa vie sociale pouvait passer pour inexistante. Mais ses journées étaient remplies, riches en rencontres de toute sorte. Elle découvrait sans cesse des peuples différents et créait des liens forts avec eux. Elle avait des amis très proches, d'autres moins, et elle sortait de temps en temps : personne ne pouvait l'accuser de vivre en ermite ! Même sa vie sentimentale était « normale » : après tout, quinze jours auparavant, un homme l'attendait chez elle tous les soirs. Elle avait rompu certes, mais cela arrivait à de nombreux couples et personne ne les stigmatisait.

Son anormalité venait sans doute du fait qu'elle était amoureuse du même homme depuis des années et qu'elle refusait de vivre cet amour…

Quand l'émission avait commencé, elle avait jubilé en voyant le thème : « Comment se délivrer d'une obsession amoureuse ? » Les invités de ce genre de show étaient souvent extrêmes, elle aimait bien se sentir normale en les regardant. C'était toujours rassurant de se rendre compte qu'on était moins dépressif que d'autres, qu'on avait un rapport normal à la nourriture, que certains de nos petits travers n'étaient que des broutilles.

Seulement ce soir, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était au même niveau que les gens qui s'agitaient dans le poste. Son comportement avait été qualifié d'obsessionnel. L'animateur et le public ne comprenaient pas qu'on puisse rester attaché à un rêve, à une situation qui n'avait rien de concret.

Sa bonne humeur était retombée au fur et à mesure des différents témoignages. Elle se reconnaissait dans cet homme qui aimait sa coiffeuse en silence depuis dix ans. Elle trouvait aussi que « quand même, ça fait long ». A elle aussi, admirer l'autre et le voir heureux lui suffisait. Le témoin, pendant le reportage, avait eu le courage de se déclarer et de tourner la page. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait pu surmonter aussi dignement un refus.

Elle songea que cet homme était encore moins obsédé qu'elle…

Une femme avait ensuite avoué qu'elle avait aimé huit ans durant le même homme sans le voir. Elle aussi avait essayé de trouver son bonheur avec d'autres mais rien à faire, le seul et unique existait, elle était incapable d'en aimer un autre que lui.

Sam s'était presque sentie mal quand la jeune femme avait reconnu qu'elle entretenait sciemment cette relation et qu'elle refusait de passer à une nouvelle histoire. De l'extérieur, un tel comportement pouvait paraître aberrant mais elle, Samantha Carter, ne le comprenait que trop bien.

Les témoignages des psy avaient terminé le travail de prise de conscience (ou de mise à mort, elle ne savait plus trop). Les phrases condamnaient sa vie : « Il est difficile de passer d'une vie rêvée au réel qui est souvent moins satisfaisant. Le rêve peut remplir toute une vie, il fait moins souffrir, ou du moins la souffrance n'est pas la même. » ou « On se sent très vivant au creux de la passion : il n'y a pas d'intérêt hors de cette vie rêvée. Mais cela est toxique ».

Alors voilà, elle était là dans son canapé et un présentateur venait de lui annoncer qu'elle ne devait pas continuer à vivre dans un rêve qui la consumerait à petit feu. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'il faudrait qu'un jour elle redescende sur terre, mais ce soir, elle avait pris réellement conscience de ce fait.

Non, elle n'était pas vraiment heureuse. Non, elle ne pouvait pas poursuivre une telle vie.

Son père avait raison, elle méritait le bonheur. Et rompre avec Pete n'était malheureusement pas suffisant…

Il était temps de tourner la page et d'en commencer une nouvelle. Même si c'était effrayant. Même si cela signifiait que tout pouvait s'effondrer.

Elle avait fait l'erreur un jour de croire qu'on pouvait se sortir d'une obsession en se noyant dans une autre histoire. Mais la vérité était autre : sans aucune confrontation directe avec son supérieur, elle n'aurait aucune chance de l'oublier.

Au bout de tant d'années, il lui fallait accomplir LA mission de sa vie. Elle allait devoir se déclarer et exprimer ses rêves, au risque de tout perdre.

Il était 23h46 et Sam comprit que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle fonçait à toute vitesse dans le brouillard et que la collision avec le mur de la réalité risquait d'être violente.

Daniel reposa ses lunettes sur la table du mess et se frotta les yeux. Derrière sa tasse de café, Sam le scrutait. L'archéologue semblait tendu et les notes qu'il griffonnait depuis le début du repas ne devaient pas être étrangères à cela. Depuis une dizaine jours, il semblait totalement sous pression, au point qu'il avait arrêté de se raser. D'ailleurs, toute l'équipe était à cran. Les vacances dans le Minnesota n'avaient été qu'une parenthèse et le retour à la base leur avait violemment rappelé leurs responsabilités.

Teal'c faisait des allers-retours incessants entre la Terre et Dakara. La mise en place d'un régime démocratique semblait de plus en plus compromise mais le Jaffa continuait d'espérer que ses efforts pour libérer son peuple ne se solderaient pas par la victoire d'une oligarchie. Daniel lui avait bien expliqué qu'une indépendance pouvait entraîner des tâtonnements pour mettre en place un régime acceptable. Après tout, il avait fallu plus d'un siècle pour que la France n'accepte d'être une République démocratique et la plupart des pays d'Amérique latine ne connaissaient la stabilité que depuis une dizaine d'années ! Mais Teal'c avait trop sacrifié à sa cause pour accepter de la voir détruite par petits blocs.

Il commençait juste à se rendre compte que la chute des Goa'ulds n'était que la première étape du processus de libération de son peuple…

Daniel, lui, passait ses journées plongé au milieu de bouquins et de notes diverses, à maugréer. A chaque fois qu'un de ses coéquipiers lui demandait ce qui le passionnait tant, il éludait la question. Il semblait s'être décidé à organiser toutes ses recherches et à résumer ses travaux.

Au départ, Sam avait pensé qu'il avait décidé de clôturer son « dossier Goa'uld » et qu'il préparait une sorte de synthèse des années précédentes pour mieux se consacrer à la suite. Puis elle avait compris que la synthèse n'était pas pour lui-même et que l'archéologue rendait son travail accessible à de potentiels successeurs. Il tournait la page d'un combat mais avait décidé d'en mener un nouveau. Et la bataille se déroulait cette fois-ci dans une autre galaxie.

Ses amis n'avaient pas osé aborder le sujet d'Atlantis, sachant qu'il en parlerait quand il se sentirait prêt. Mais il avait clairement l'intention de s'embarquer sur le Dédale et mettait ses affaires en ordre uniquement dans cette optique. Sam le soupçonnait de vouloir annoncer sa décision au briefing de 14h. Quant aux listes qu'il faisait depuis maintenant deux heures, cela ressemblait fort à des arguments pour convaincre Jack…

Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs dépassé par les changements récents. Il avait été d'une humeur massacrante toute la semaine, probablement à cause des bureaucrates exigeant d'innombrables rapports sur les Jaffas, les Réplicateurs, le départ du Dédale, … Il passait son temps au téléphone, sursautait à chaque alerte et faisait vivre l'enfer à Walter. Washington semblait avoir décidé de « ranger » le SGC.

Le général réclamait chaque jour de nouveaux compte-rendus et voulait que chaque département lui produise un rapport de ses activités sur les dix dernières années, de l'infirmerie aux cuisines, en passant par les laboratoires et même la laverie ! Les dossiers s'empilaient sur son bureau et ils avaient dû réserver toute une pièce pour stocker ce qu'il avait appelé « le petit manuel d'utilisation du SGC ».

Ses amis avaient renoncé à lui parler de la pression que les politiques lui mettaient : il préférait éviter d'aborder le sujet et en changeait volontairement à chaque fois que la question venait sur la table. Sam devait s'avouer qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi stressé depuis qu'elle travaillait avec lui. Mais les bouleversements des semaines précédentes annonçaient la fin de quelque chose et toute la base vivait dans l'incertitude.

Le colonel Carter était aussi stressée elle-même. En deux semaines, presque tous ses repères avaient volé en éclats. Ils avaient vaincu les Goa'ulds. Et les Réplicateurs. Et Anubis. Sans parler du Réplicarter. Cela faisait déjà beaucoup. Mais en plus, il avait fallu que son père décède et qu'elle rompe avec son fiancé. La semaine de vacances lui avait permis de souffler en compagnie de ceux qu'elle considérait comme des piliers.

Mais dès leur retour à Colorado Springs, les trois hommes s'étaient plongés dans leurs soucis personnels, la laissant seule face à tous les tracas administratifs qu'un décès et une annulation de mariage pouvaient engendrer. Elle avait refusé de laisser Pete s'occuper de prévenir les invités. Après tout, elle devait assumer ses actes. Mais elle commençait à être fatiguée de ces heures passées au téléphone pour expliquer à tante Alice que non, elle n'avait pas pris peur, et que oui, c'était définitif (et tant pis pour le service en porcelaine). Sans compter toutes les sociétés à prévenir, du traiteur au fleuriste. Elle avait failli hurler en voyant débarquer la limousine le samedi précédent. Et avait réalisé qu'elle passait la journée initialement dévolue à son mariage à faire la liste des possessions de son père.

Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs pas établi de testament. Sam savait qu'il avait refusé d'en faire un quand il avait eu son cancer, probablement pour protester contre l'attitude de ses enfants. Mais elle ignorait pourquoi il n'était pas revenu sur sa décision par la suite. Peut-être que penser à une mort éventuelle la rendait trop concrète…

Seulement Jacob Carter avait manifestement omis de considérer les tracas administratifs qui s'abattraient sur ses descendants à sa disparition. Il n'avait certainement pas prévu que sa fille assumerait seule la situation, son fils refusant de s'en occuper. Marc avait mal pris le décès de son père, s'en voulant d'être arrivé à la base quelques heures trop tard. Chacun assumait le deuil comme il pouvait et Sam avait vite compris que son frère ne s'occuperait pas de la paperasse. Mais les droits de succession avaient probablement été rédigés dans le but de provoquer des crises de nerfs. Entre faire le compte des biens, prévenir l'administration et vendre les éventuelles propriétés, il y avait déjà de quoi s'arracher les cheveux. Sam songeait certains jours qu'elle aimerait le rétablissement du droit d'aînesse ou la mise en place d'un régime communiste pur !

Sans compter que son père ne vivait plus sur Terre depuis des années. Elle avait éclaté en sanglots quand le banquier l'avait pratiquement accusée d'avoir falsifié l'acte de décès pour profiter des nouveaux droits de successions plus favorables : les comptes de Mr Carter était inactifs depuis 1999, comment cela était-il possible ?

Peu à peu, elle venait à bout de toutes les procédures mais cela l'épuisait. Le général avait bien allégé ses horaires de travail mais elle restait seule pour tout affronter.

Pour parfaire le stress, Cassie allait rentrer à l'université et c'était à elle de se porter garante pour la jeune fille. Et de l'aider dans toutes les démarches, très nombreuses d'ailleurs.

Ah oui, elle oubliait : la veille au soir, elle avait pris conscience qu'elle était obsédée par son supérieur et elle avait décidé de clarifier la situation une fois pour toutes.

Autant remanier sa vie d'un seul coup !

- Sam, on y va ?

- Mmmh… Hein ? Quoi ?

- Il est 13h45, on pourrait aller accueillir Teal'c à la salle d'embarquement avant d'aller au briefing ensemble.

- Euh oui, oui c'est une bonne idée. Je termine mon café et on y va.

- Vous allez bien ? On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de parler ces derniers jours, vous tenez le coup ?

- Il faut bien. Mais bon, ça va… Enfin non, je suis épuisée et sur le point de faire exploser le cabinet du notaire mais à part ça, le moral tient à peu près le choc.

- C'est déjà ça… Sam, je sais que je n'ai pas été présent récemment pour diverses raisons d'ordre logistique, mais si jamais vous en avez besoin…

- Merci Daniel… Vous savez, je suis consciente du fait que je ne suis pas la seule à être perdue mais ça fait beaucoup d'un seul coup quand même. Bon sang, en plus de tout ce qui me tombe dessus, je me rends compte qu'on ne sait même pas ce qu'il va réellement advenir du SGC… Tout le monde a été surpris par ces victoires, on n'a même rien vu venir !

- C'est une période de transition… Une nouvelle ère qui s'annonce. Il va y avoir du changement, on en est tous conscients.

- Daniel, ce n'est pas du changement qui va avoir lieu… C'est un bouleversement en profondeur ! Je le sais, vous le savez, tout le SGC le sait ! Seulement personne n'ose en parler parce que ça signifie mettre « The end » au livre que nous écrivons tous ensemble depuis des années. Et que si on avait soigné toute l'histoire, on n'avait pas du tout prévu qu'elle devait un jour s'arrêter…

- Tout a une fin, c'est le cycle de la vie. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, ce que nous avons façonné ensemble ne s'efface pas : cela nous unira à jamais, n'en doutez pas…

- C'était votre réflexion philosophique du jour ?

- C'était ma façon de vous dire de ne pas vous inquiéter. Et de me rassurer aussi je pense…

- Avant ce briefing…

- Avant ce briefing. C'est le dernier de SG1, et nous en avons tous les quatre conscience…

Sam soupira. Elle avait gardé l'espoir que SG1 ne soit pas démantelé mais Daniel venait d'avouer implicitement qu'il quittait l'équipe. Et Teal'c allait sûrement rejoindre définitivement les Jaffas sur Dakara. Est-ce qu'elle pourrait reformer seule une nouvelle équipe ?

La tension dans la pièce était palpable. Il était étonnant de constater à quel point des non-dits pouvaient parfois être explicites. Officiellement, ce n'était qu'un briefing de routine, comme ils en avaient fait des dizaines. Officieusement, chacun savait que c'était la dernière fois que l'équipe SG1 originelle se réunissait.

Teal'c, Daniel et Sam étaient entrés mais aucun ne s'était assis. D'habitude, ils s'affalaient sans hésiter sur les fauteuils en plaisantant. Cette fois, on aurait entendu une mouche voler.

Le général O'Neill venait de sortir de son bureau et les observait. Il laissa échapper un soupir discret puis leur fit signe de s'asseoir.

Et la dernière réunion commença.

- Bon, avant toute chose, je tiens à vous avertir que ce ne sera pas un briefing classique. Vous savez certainement qu'aucune mission off-world n'est prévue. Mais… je sais que vous vous en doutiez et que je parle un peu pour rien… Enfin bref, je me suis dit que ça ne serait pas mal qu'on puisse faire ensemble le point. Il y a eu du changement et ce n'est pas terminé… On devrait en discuter ici avant que tout ne devienne officiel. De toute façon, il est impossible d'éviter un sujet éternellement, autant crever l'abcès tout de suite. Des volontaires ?

Sam se demanda s'il avait regardé la télévision la veille. Il n'avait pas précisé quel genre de sujet devait être abordé mais elle trouverait peut-être un moment pour caser le sien. Quand Daniel et Teal'c seraient sortis du moins…

Le Jaffa semblait être le plus courageux des quatre : au bout d'une bonne minute de silence gêné, il avait décidé de prendre la parole :

- Je vais rejoindre les miens sur Dakara. Définitivement.

- Merci Teal'c pour cette annonce courageuse et toute en douceur !

- De rien O'Neill.

- Je suppose que vous allez tenter de régler le micmac constitutionnel qui se déroule là-bas…

- En effet.

- Bien. Oui, c'est bien, c'est normal, c'est… Bref, on comprend.

Nouveau silence. Le briefing allait être un supplice si cela continuait ainsi.

Bon sang, ils étaient tous les quatre en train de se regarder, tripotant leurs stylos ou leurs cheveux, se faisant des petits sourires gênés.

Teal'c venait quand même d'annoncer qu'il partait !

D'accord, il pourrait être de retour à Colorado Springs tous les soirs si ça lui chantait. Mais il quittait l'équipe ! Et une équipe formée de deux personnes, ça s'appelait un binôme, même pas une équipe ! « Activation non programmée. C'est le binôme SG1, général O'Neill! »

Ca allait être génial…

Et puis surtout, il allait leur manquer. Depuis neuf ans, ils se voyaient tous les jours, le changement allait être… perturbant.

Une partie de Sam lui disait pourtant que « au point où on en est, un changement de plus… ». Mais à force d'ajouter, elle allait finir par se réveiller un matin et se dire qu'elle était dans une réalité alternée…

Il partait… Il avait terminé son combat lui aussi. Il allait en mener un autre.

Quand Jack avait quitté l'équipe, il était quand même resté à la base et ses anciens coéquipiers, même s'ils l'avaient moins vu ces derniers temps, avaient pu conserver les liens amicaux à peu près en état. Ca n'avait pas été facile mais ils s'étaient adaptés…

Mais là bon Dieu, il partait ! Quand il reviendrait, il pourrait leur raconter sa nouvelle vie, ses espoirs, ses craintes.

Mais est-ce qu'ils auraient encore quelque chose en commun ?

_Ce que nous avons façonné ensemble ne s'efface pas : cela nous unira à jamais, n'en doutez pas. _Les paroles de Daniel lui revenaient en mémoire. Et si le passé ne suffisait pas ? Elle connaissait la chanson, elle avait perdu de vue de nombreuses personnes.

Ca marchait toujours de la même façon : au début on s'appelle toutes les semaines, puis tous les quinze jours. Et une fois on oublie. On se rattrape, on en rit. Puis les oublis se font plus fréquents. Prendre des nouvelles devient une corvée. On se surprend à ne plus écouter la vie de l'autre, trop pressé de raconter la sienne. Et de fil en aiguille, un jour, le téléphone arrête de sonner et la boîte aux lettres reste vide. Et on a la flemme de décrocher le combiné soi-même. En général, quelques années plus tard, on se croise et on s'exclame : « Oh ben ça alors ! Ca fait un bail ! Ca va ? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? ». Si on a de la chance, on parle autour d'un café et on se promet de se téléphoner « pour faire un truc un de ces jours », phrase de convenance et sans lendemain bien sûr. Sinon, on discute deux minutes et on se retrouve soudain à ne plus savoir quoi dire. Un sourire gêné et « Bon, ben ça m'a fait bien plaisir de te revoir… A la prochaine. »

C'était ça qui allait leur arriver ? Pratiquement dix ans côtes à côtes à souffrir et à rêver et « à la prochaine » ? Ce qu'ils avaient partagé avait beau être fort, il allait falloir se battre pour rester liés.

Finalement, leur amitié allait véritablement être testée dans les années à venir…

- Je vais m'embarquer sur le Dédale et rejoindre la mission qui part pour Atlantis.

La deuxième bombe a atteint son objectif, merci Daniel !

« Activation non programmée. C'est le solo SG1, général O'Neill. »

Sam soupira. La boule au fond de sa gorge était normale mais elle n'en était pas moins douloureuse.

- Daniel, vous êtes sûr de vous ? Le retour n'est pas garanti, vous partez presque à l'aveuglette pour Pégase…

- C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu Jack.

- Bien.

- « Bien » ? C'est … tout ce que ça vous inspire ?

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise Daniel ! « Oh non, par pitié, ne nous laissez pas ! Restez » ? Je ne suis pas égoïste à ce point ! Je sais très bien que vous ne rêvez que de partir pour Atlantis, je ne veux pas être celui qui vous empêchera d'accomplir ce à quoi vous vous préparez depuis des années !

- Oui, je comprends mais… Enfin Jack, vous êtes… Jack, non ? Vous ne râlez pas ? Vous ne me demandez pas pourquoi vous devriez accepter ? Parce que la dernière fois…

- Je pense qu'O'Neill a parfaitement conscience que ce serait inutile Daniel Jackson.

- Vous ne voulez même pas entendre mes arguments ? J'en ai préparé plus de vingt quand même, et de quoi réfuter tous les vôtres !

- De quoi les réfuter ?

- Ouiii !

- Même celui qui consiste à vous signaler que vous venez juste de prendre un abonnement au câble ?

- J'ai fait transférer l'abonnement au studio de Cassie.

- Et qui va éternuer pour m'annoncer que c'est la saison du pollen et qu'il faut que je repique mes laitues ?

- J'ai prévu de vous acheter un calendrier…

- Donc c'est inutile que je gâche de la salive à tenter de vous dissuader de partir !

Il pourrait lui dire qu'il va lui manquer, songea Sam. Tout simplement.

Bien sûr, les deux hommes le savaient et les mots étaient inutiles mais bon, elle aurait quand même aimé les entendre.

- Et puis c'est pas comme si je quittais l'univers !

- Non, c'est vrai, vous allez juste à l'autre bout.

- Et si tout se passe comme prévu, je pourrai être de retour sur Terre aussi facilement que Teal'c !

- C'est vous ou moi que vous essayez de convaincre ?

- Jaaaaaack !

- Ca, ça va me manquer… Faudra quand même penser à coordonner vos petites escapades sur Terre tous les deux, histoire de pas trop vous rater.

- En effet.

- Promis, je vous marquerai ça sur le petit calendrier Jack !

Elle avait son mot à dire dans l'histoire ? Elle avait le droit de crier qu'à elle, un calendrier ne suffisait pas ?

Oui, elle comprenait Daniel et Teal'c et elle approuvait même leurs choix.

N'empêche qu'elle était mélancolique… Et ces trois abrutis qui se chamaillaient…

- Le départ du Dédale est prévu pour quand Daniel Jackson ?

- Et bien, si tout marche comme prévu, j'embarque dans trois semaines.

- Vous avez tout calculé hein ? Je parie que le commandant du Dédale n'attend plus que ma signature…

- Je suis si prévisible ?

- Ca fait votre charme… Et non, vous n'êtes pas si prévisible, vous m'avez souvent étonné. Plus que je n'aurais jamais imaginé même.

Génial, on passait dans le registre sentimental…

Sam se demanda s'ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'elle n'avait pas desserré les mâchoires.

Ils semblaient prendre ça avec tellement de légèreté… Ils étaient sans aucun doute tristes de se quitter mais contrairement à elle, ils devaient voir le verre à moitié plein.

Elle passa sa main sur son visage. Ca ne servirait à rien de pleurer, autant profiter du temps qui restait avant les adieux. Non, pas les adieux, pensa-t-elle, les aux revoirs… Oui, ce n'était qu'un au revoir. Ils allaient encore partager de nombreuses choses et leur amitié allait survivre. Elle allait tout faire pour ! Et le général aussi, elle en était sûre.

Sam respira profondément.

Ca allait bien se passer. Jack et elle organiseraient les choses à tour de rôle, il faudrait se retrouver tous ensemble le plus possible. Et fixer les dates à l'avance.

Ca demanderait un minimum de préparation et leurs relations ne seraient plus aussi spontanées mais ça pouvait marcher.

Non, ça ALLAIT marcher !

- Puisqu'on est dans ce registre, je dois vous annoncer ma mutation. Je pars dans trois semaines pour Washington.

- Pardon O'Neill ?

- Hein ?

- Mon général ?

Ils avaient tous réagi cette fois.

La nouvelle était trop inattendue.

« Activation non programmée. C'est le solo SG1, général X. »

- Hammond a décidé de prendre sa retraite. Je le remplace à la tête du HomeWorld Security.

- Jack, c'est une merveilleuse promotion ! Vous avez postulé ou…

- En fait, Hammond m'a appelé il y a une semaine et m'a fortement encouragé. A vrai dire, c'était plus qu'un encouragement…

- Ils vous obligent à partir…

- Vous allez manquer au SGC O'Neill.

- Ne dites pas de bêtises Teal'c, j'ai réussi à le mettre sans dessus-dessous en moins d'un an ! C'est à moi surtout qu'il va manquer ! D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils veulent que j'aille à Washington… Je vais faire tâche là au milieu !

- Jack, ne soyez pas modeste. Vous savez très bien que si vous allez là-bas, c'est parce que vous êtes le plus compétent. Vous avez trop donné à cette aventure !

- Ouais, mais bon, les politiciens et moi… Ca va être rock'n'roll !

Sam était plongée dans ses pensées. Ca n'était pas du tout prévu au programme. Teal'c et Daniel, elle s'y était attendue. C'était leur rêve à tous les deux.

Mais lui… A Washington en plus ! Il détestait la ville !

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira. Non, elle n'allait pas pleurer, ça ne servirait à rien.

Elle se demanda soudain s'il avait bien rompu avec Kerry. Puis secoua la tête. Le général était quelqu'un de secret mais il n'aimait pas les faux prétextes. Non, il partait lui-aussi, tout simplement, et il n'avait même pas l'air de vraiment le regretter…

Et elle allait rester là toute seule. Même Cassie quittait la ville pour aller se perdre sur le campus géant de l'université de Denver.

- Vous aviez raison Sam, c'est un bouleversement que le SGC va subir !

- Oui… Ca fait… beaucoup d'un coup.

- Et vous, vous allez faire quoi ?

Excellente question ! Se morfondre dans son coin en songeant au passé ? Reformer une nouvelle équipe et tout recommencer ? Passer sa vie à poursuivre un homme qui selon toute vraisemblance n'en avait rien à faire d'elle ?

Le colonel Samantha Carter venait de rencontrer le mur de la réalité ! Et c'était assez douloureux…

- Je ne sais pas Daniel… Je me retrouve à la tête d'une équipe fantôme et sans commandement au-dessus. C'est un peu… faible. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis censée faire. Est-ce que j'ai seulement un choix ?

- Vous avez celui de faire ce qui vous plaît Carter… C'est votre bonheur que vous pouvez choisir !

- Ooooooh… Donc vous restez tous les trois au SGC, SG1 est reformée et j'arrive à trouver comment combiner mon réacteur avec une pulsion électro-simulatrice ?

_Bienvenue à BisounoursLand, où tout est beau et tout le monde gentil, et où le bonheur se choisit dans les rayons du supermarché !_

- Carter…

- Je sais, je suis cynique. Mais je dois m'adapter à trop de nouveautés pour savoir ce dont j'ai moi-même envie.

- De toute façon, vous avez au moins trois semaines. Je suppose que Teal'c va partir dans les jours à venir mais le SGC va tourner au ralenti. Je dois préparer mon départ et Daniel aussi, donc SG1 est en stand-by jusqu'à ce que le nouveau commandement s'installe. Vous allez avoir le temps d'éclaircir vos idées.

- Sans doute…

- Et quand vous serez décidée, passez me voir et on fera au mieux. Même si je doute que vous ayez besoin de mon appui si jamais vous choisissez d'être réaffectée.

Il se regardaient à nouveau dans le blanc des yeux. Il n'y avait plus rien à rajouter.

SG1 venait d'être démantelée, l'équipe d'origine du moins.

Perdus dans leurs pensées, ils songeaient à quel point le SGC allait être différent. Ils n'avaient pas demandé à être l'équipe phare mais les circonstances en avaient décidé ainsi.

Ils seraient bien vite remplacés, même si on allait longtemps penser à eux comme « les héros de SG1 ». Ca n'allait pas être facile pour leurs successeurs, surtout si Sam décidait de partir.

On était vendredi. Le briefing avait eu lieu le mardi. Et en trois jours, elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à se décider. Si elle n'y parvenait pas au bout de plusieurs heures de réflexion intensive, en quoi deux semaines de plus changeraient-elles quelque chose ?

Assise devant le clavier de son ordinateur, Sam était de nouveau plongée dans ses pensées. Enfin dans un nœud de pensées à dire vrai.

Tout ça, c'était… trop. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir une pelote géante en face d'elle, et elle était censée séparer tous les fils.

Tout s'emmêlait.

Trop de fils. Une pelote trop grosse. Des nœuds partout.

Elle était incapable d'y remettre de l'ordre.

Elle comprenait enfin le véritable sens d'être « perdue dans ses pensées »…

Il fallait qu'elle commence par un bout, un fil. Mais lequel ? Le plus facile ? Le plus proche ? Celui qui dénouerait une partie des autres ? Son préféré ? Ou alors n'importe lequel…

De toute façon, il allait falloir étiqueter tous les problèmes. Mettre un nom dessus. Les classer.

Elle allait devoir procéder méthodiquement.

Et ranger sa tête comme on range une armoire…

Non, en fait, l'image de l'armoire ne convenait pas. Il fallait qu'elle s'imagine un déménagement. Oui, c'était exactement ça ! Elle venait d'emménager dans une nouvelle boîte crânienne et avait oublié d'étiqueter tous les cartons correspondant à ses pensées. Elle devait donc s'attaquer à chaque carton et faire le tri avant de ranger.

Jeter ce qui ne servait plus. Faire la liste de ce qui était brisé. Et surtout de ce qui manquait…

La vérité, c'était qu'elle aurait eu besoin d'aide. Elle aurait aimé qu'on lui indique la direction, qu'on efface ses doutes.

Mais Teal'c était de nouveau sur Dakara. Et il était hors de question qu'elle discute de ses problèmes avec le général, surtout après ce qu'il avait annoncé. En arrivant au briefing quelques jours auparavant, elle était pleine d'espoir, résolue à lui parler. Seulement maintenant, elle se sentait ridicule d'avoir échafaudé un véritable plan. Elle avait pensé à tous les scénarios, avait envisagé toutes les possibilités.

Mais il partait. Et toutes ses espérances avec lui.

Elle avait souvent imaginé le moment où il cesserait d'être son supérieur. Mais jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'il s'envolerait à l'autre bout du pays pour ça. Une femme très optimiste aurait dit qu'une relation longue distance était malgré tout possible. Mais Sam ne se faisait aucune illusion : entamer une liaison avec lui pour le voir partir quelques jours plus tard, c'était inutile. Ils n'auraient le temps de tisser aucun lien. Bien sûr, ils avaient déjà une histoire, mais on ne construit rien de concret et d'épanouissant à partir d'amitié et de sous-entendus. Commencer quelque chose puis attendre un mois avant de profiter de lui pendant deux jours, c'était continuer de vivre dans son rêve. Les histoires d'amour s'entretenaient, surtout à leurs débuts.

Et il venait de décider de partir.

En plus de ça, elle avait peur. Malgré toutes ses résolutions, elle était en plein doute. Elle était paumée par tous les changements. Et freinée par ses propres incertitudes.

Elle avait toujours donné une impression confiance en elle. Mais elle devait bien avouer que ce n'était encore qu'une façade. Elle contrôlait tout, ne laissait rien au hasard : elle ne pouvait donc pas douter. Seulement quand les bases de sa vie disparaissaient, elle ne maîtrisait plus rien. Elle détestait être ainsi à découvert. Il y avait trop d'incertitudes en ce moment, elle refusait de se mettre en danger encore plus.

Et ouvrir son cœur était un danger, elle ignorait ce qui allait en ressortir. Ses peurs étaient « cliché » mais bien réelles ! Est-ce qu'il ressentait encore quelque chose pour elle ? Est-ce que leur histoire pouvait marcher ? Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas trop idéalisé ? Est-ce qu'elle ne se trompait pas encore ?

Alors voilà, elle préférait déclarer forfait. Il partait, le destin avait tranché pour elle, point barre.

Elle retenta de fixer ses yeux sur l'écran. Se plonger dans le travail lui avait toujours permis d'oublier ses problèmes. Elle retrouvait son impression de contrôle quand elle s'échinait sur des équations ou des problèmes de physique. Ca, elle maîtrisait. Elle retrouvait sa confiance et oubliait tout ce qui se trouvait à l'extérieur du laboratoire. Et ses soucis se retrouvaient relégués dans un coin obscur de sa tête.

Mais ces temps-ci, le travail ne fonctionnait plus. Elle ignorait si c'était dû à l'ampleur de ses doutes ou à une modification de sa psychologie. Ça n'avait pas réellement d'importance. Elle n'arrivait simplement plus à se noyer dans ses activités favorites.

Et elle ressassait ses problèmes.

Daniel aurait pu l'aider. Il avait ce don de rassurer tout en restant objectif. Après tout, il lui avait proposé de parler si elle en ressentait le besoin.

Et puis il s'était plongé dans ses préparatifs. Il avait réussi à oublier le monde extérieur lui. Elle l'enviait pour ça. Et elle le connaissait aussi suffisamment pour savoir que c'était inutile de lui raconter ce qui la tracassait. Daniel était un ami attentif en général mais comme elle, il pouvait être très égoïste quand il se passionnait pour quelque chose.

Elle s'en serait voulue de lui reprocher ça, surtout que ce voyage lui tenait à cœur. Il ne parlait plus que d'Atlantis, répétant à qui voulait l'entendre que cette fois-ci, il allait enfin voir de ses propres yeux une des choses les plus surprenantes de l'univers. Il avait raison, autant le laisser savourer son bonheur. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait venir perturber ses plans ? Tout était prévu, il en ressemblait à un gosse la veille de Noël ! Il avait décidé que ce serait parfait. Comme il le disait lui-même, il y avait cette fois peu de chances qu'une voleuse intergalactique vienne tout gâcher, aussi sexy soit-elle !

Alors voilà, elle était encore seule pour ranger sa cervelle… En même temps, elle était la seule à savoir où mettre chaque chose. Mais elle aurait aimé un peu de soutien.

Ou au moins qu'on vienne lui changer les idées puisque même son travail ne l'empêchait pas de ruminer ses soucis. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se concentrer sur ses tâches, son esprit dérivait. Elle avait même essayé de parler à haute voix pour effectuer une expérience mais cela n'avait fait que lui rappeler son père et la façon qu'il avait eu de lui expliquer pourquoi certaines personnes parlaient seules. Elle devait avoir à peine quatre ans à l'époque et ils venaient de croiser un alcoolique dans la rue. Elle se rappelait encore de ses mots : « Tu sais Sam, parfois il arrive des choses graves dans la vie des gens, des choses qui les rendent malheureux et seuls. Et ils se mettent alors à parler dans le vide ». Elle n'était pas sûre d'être malheureuse mais le fait était qu'elle se parlait à elle-même et qu'elle se sentait seule… Son père lui manquait et elle commençait à entrevoir la signification du mot « absence ».

Tout était encore si emmêlé… Elle se sentait cernée par les doutes et démunie face à l'avenir. Elle aurait eu besoin d'une épaule pour se reposer. Une simple lumière pour lui montrer qu'il existait un chemin et qu'elle était assez forte pour y parvenir.

Elle aurait eu besoin de quelqu'un, tout simplement.

- Carter, je ne m'imaginais pas devoir vous demander ça une deuxième fois dans ma vie ! Mais j'aurais besoin de votre dernier rapport…

Elle sursauta. Le rapport… Elle ne se souvenait même pas d'en avoir rédigé un…

- Je… je crois que je ne l'ai pas fait mon général…

- Vous croyez ?

- Je ne me rappelle plus… C'était un rapport sur…

- … les dernières trouvailles concernant le naquadriah.

- Je ne sais pas… Il est peut-être quelque part mais… je ne m'en souviens plus. Vous m'avez demandé ça quand ?

- Ca va faire une semaine… Carter, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle était épuisée.

Elle était perdue.

Elle n'avait pas réellement travaillé depuis son retour du Minnesota.

La scène lui en rappelait une autre qui avait abouti à des fiançailles catastrophiques.

Sa vie personnelle était un fiasco.

Il était responsable de ce fiasco. Avec sa bénédiction à elle.

- Je suis un peu dépassée par les événements je crois…

- Vous avez besoin d'une permission ? N'hésitez pas à demander, je sais que vous avez pas mal de paperasses à rédiger donc…

- Non, non… Ca ne servirait à rien. Ce n'est que de l'administratif, ça se réglera avec de la patience et quelques pressions sur le notaire. C'est… le reste qui me perturbe… je pense…

Il ne bougeait pas, ne disait rien, se contentant de la regarder.

Elle allait devoir s'expliquer, elle pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Ça se voyait à cette ride sur son front qui se formait quand il était réellement préoccupé.

- Le reste… C'est à dire Sam ?

- Vous partez.

C'était sorti tout seul.

Sûrement parce que c'était vrai.

Jack en était resté bouche bée. Que pouvait-il rajouter ? Elle venait de résumer en deux mots tout ce qui la tracassait.

Elle avait exprimé en une seule phrase ce qu'elle ressentait envers lui.

Pas une déclaration ni même les paroles de réconfort qu'ils avaient échangées quand son père était décédé.

Non, juste « _Vous partez_ ».

Sam se rendit compte de la portée de ce qu'elle venait de dire, et arrêta de respirer.

Elle était pâle. Elle le savait. A chaque fois qu'elle était en situation de faiblesse, elle pâlissait. C'était plus discret que de devenir écarlate mais elle n'en était pas plus rassurée. Au contraire… C'était un signe de peur. Elle détestait quand son cœur manquait un battement puis s'emballait furieusement, et qu'elle sentait cette sueur glacée qui remontait le long de sa colonne avant de faire se dresser ses cheveux.

Elle avait lu que lorsqu'ils avaient peur, les humains dressaient leurs poils comme les animaux. Pour paraître plus impressionnants face à l'adversaire.

C'était exactement ce qui lui arrivait. Son corps avait eu une réaction pour pallier son manque de confiance.

Jack l'avait vu aussi.

Et il devait bien s'avouer qu'il n'en menait pas large non plus. Une partie de lui voulait avoir cette conversation mais il détestait ne pas être préparé. Elle avait essayé de lui parler à plusieurs reprises et à chaque fois, il avait préféré éviter.

Trop de peurs.

Il s'était toujours dit que quand il serait prêt, il ferait le premier pas. Mais ça n'était jamais arrivé. A chaque fois, il reportait. La raison était toute simple : il avait une frousse de tous les diables. Probablement les mêmes angoisses qu'elle. Mais il avait beau rationaliser, ça ne changeait strictement rien. Son cœur lui faisait peur. Et le voir brisé encore plus.

C'était idiot quelque part… Il avait une réaction totalement puérile.

Rectification : ils avaient une réaction totalement puérile. Il voulait amorcer une discussion mais préférait repousser aux calendes grecques pour être mieux prêt. Et à chaque fois qu'elle essayait, il évitait parce qu'elle avait prévu la conversation mais pas lui.

C'était pourtant pas si compliqué ! Des milliards de personnes avaient réussi à se parler et à vivre ensemble avant eux ! Bon sang, il avait même réussi à se marier ! En quoi cette discussion là devait être plus difficile ? Il n'avait pas besoin de préparer des arguments, il fallait juste qu'il se laisse aller. Et elle aussi !

Oui mais…

Alors voilà, il avait deux solutions : soit il esquivait une fois de plus par une blague débile, soit il se jetait à l'eau.

Est-ce qu'il devait parler de son départ avec elle ? Bien sûr ! Mais ça revenait à lui avouer qu'il suivait les ordres à contrecœur. Il n'avait pas demandé cette mutation, et il aurait préféré rester au SGC. Naturellement, le poste qu'on lui offrait était prestigieux, le bureau probablement confortable et il allait retrouver le fauteuil qu'avait récupéré Hammond. Seulement il laissait un poste qu'il adorait derrière lui. Et il quittait ses amis… Enfin il quittait Sam plutôt, parce que les autres avaient décidé de partir quand même. En se rendant à Washington, il savait pertinemment qu'il tirait un trait sur tous les rêves qu'il avait pu faire, aussi impossibles qu'ils aient été… Il aurait aimé rester. Mais suivre les ordres, c'était aussi une façon de se dédouaner sans trop culpabiliser. Il n'avait pas de choix à faire ainsi, juste à suivre le mouvement. Il laissait les autres décider de sa vie au lieu de la prendre en main. Son « excuse » était officielle, il n'avait pas à se justifier auprès d'eux.

Il n'avait pas à lui parler… Il n'était qu'un froussard, voilà tout !

Et la conversation qu'elle tentait de provoquer lui donnait envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Cette fois-ci, il allait devoir donner des explications…

Mais elle aussi avait peur : elle n'avait rien prémédité cette fois. Et s'ils n'avaient pas cette discussion maintenant, ils ne l'auraient probablement jamais.

Après tout, il partait.

- Daniel aussi part…

Oui, d'accord, c'était peu courageux de sa part. Il lui laissait décider de la suite du dialogue. Après tout, le « vous » pouvait aussi bien être un pluriel.

Il se demanda soudain s'il ne s'était pas mépris sur ses paroles.

Au moins là, il n'avait pris aucun risque…

A elle d'embrayer sur « ça » ou non. Il ne savait pas laquelle des deux solutions il préférait d'ailleurs…

- Oui mais vous c'est différent…

On y était.

Jack respira. Elle le regardait, calme et déterminée en apparence.

Sam songea qu'elle allait faire une attaque. Sa respiration était sous contrôle mais son corps entier ressentait le besoin de partir en courant.

Et elle avait dû passer au rouge depuis une bonne minute. Elle avait chaud et son cœur battait un record mondial de vitesse…

Elle voulait clarifier la situation non ? Alors autant y aller franchement !

- En quoi est-ce différent ?

- Pourquoi partez-vous ?

Il s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu. Manifestement, elle ne tenait pas à être la seule mal à l'aise. Et plutôt que de se retrouver seule à devoir prendre les responsabilités de ce qui serait dit, elle préférait l'obliger à prendre parti.

Il pouvait répondre qu'on lui offrait un meilleur poste. Et qu'il n'avait pas le choix en plus. C'était vrai.

- J'ai besoin de tourner une page. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cette opportunité…

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ça vous dérange ?

Sam sourit légèrement. La conversation était loin d'être claire et directe, mais en tournant ainsi autour du pot, ils parvenaient tout de même à se comprendre. Ils l'avaient toujours fait…

- Je ne veux pas que vous partiez.

- Ca ne répond pas à ma question Carter…

- Ca me paraît pourtant clair à moi.

Elle était plus téméraire que lui. Jack songea que le jeu commençait à être dangereux. Manifestement, ils en étaient au même point. Alors autant jouer franchement, il n'avait plus rien à y perdre. Il pouvait très bien avoir une conversation claire avec elle là-dessus, l'issue en était connue.

Alors pourquoi avait-il autant peur ?

- Vous aussi vous me manquerez Carter.

- Alors restez.

- Ce serait impossible aussi si je restais…

- Ça le sera si vous partez.

- Et bien venez avec moi.

Sam leva brusquement les yeux sur lui. Pendant toute la conversation, son regard avait soigneusement évité celui de son supérieur, préférant s'attarder sur les traits de son visage, sur sa silhouette, peut-être pour mieux les garder en mémoire. Mais là, ses yeux avait soudain un tout autre intérêt : pour la première fois, elle pouvait lire la confusion dedans. Il n'avait pas prévu de lui demander ça…

Jack passa nerveusement sa main droite sur son visage. Il avait été loin cette fois, trop peut-être…

- Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est…

- Vous voudriez que je vienne ?

Elle s'était rapprochée, comme pour l'empêcher de fuir une nouvelle fois. Elle l'obligeait à lui faire face, à assumer ses paroles.

- Oui.

Il l'avait soufflé, petit murmure qui avait fini par sortir au bout d'une lutte acharnée. Cet aveu lui coûtait, c'était probablement la chose la plus dure qui lui avait été donnée de dire.

Et maintenant, il était là, dans son labo, face à elle. Il se sentait soulagé quelque part, après tout, il venait de lui faire une déclaration impliquant un avenir commun au bout de pratiquement neuf ans de quasi-silence !

Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se frotter la nuque, d'observer autour de lui, évitant soigneusement de la regarder directement.

Il inspira lentement puis relâcha l'air emmagasiné dans ses poumons. Et releva les yeux sur elle.

Elle était étonnante. Elle semblait aussi sereine que lui était au comble de la nervosité.

Sam sentit ses doigts la picoter. Et ses jambes. Tout son corps en fait.

Son cœur s'était gonflé. Et elle avait envie de danser comme jamais auparavant.

Ce n'était qu'un petit mot mais elle ressentait le besoin de le célébrer en sautillant et en agitant ses bras.

Elle n'avait probablement pas l'air malin en train de se mordre les lèvres pour réfréner l'immense sourire qui menaçait de faire son apparition. Qui était déjà là en fait…

Jack la regardait, incapable de détacher ses yeux de son visage. Ses yeux brillaient. Elle mâchouillait sa lèvre comme pour se retenir de hurler.

Et surtout, elle avait ce sourire incroyable. Il ne l'avait jamais vu celui-ci. Elle lui avait déjà fait ces sourires à 10 000 volts mais là c'était différent. Elle était heureuse, elle se souriait à elle-même plutôt qu'à lui.

Ses yeux accrochèrent les siens et Jack sentit ses pommettes bouger toutes seules. Les yeux de Sam s'illuminèrent un peu plus et sa bouche s'étira encore, ses joues prenant une jolie teinte rosée.

Jack pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure, imitant inconsciemment les mimiques de la jeune femme. Il songea un instant qu'ils devaient avoir l'air de deux idiots à se sourire comme ça sans raison apparente. Et son sourire s'accentua à cette pensée, ce qui entraîna la même réaction chez Sam.

Ils ne pouvaient pas rester éternellement ainsi. Il allait falloir parler, discuter des modalités. Il savait que le Pentagone envisageait de créer un poste de coordinateur entre la zone 51 et Washington. Il serait parfait pour Sam. Certes, il ne la verrait pas durant la moitié de la semaine, mais au moins ils pourraient faire leur boulot tout en étant ensemble.

« Etre ensemble »…

Ca sonnait bien… Il fallait d'urgence qu'il arrête de penser parce qu'il allait attraper une crampe à la mâchoire sous peu. Surtout si elle continuait à le regarder avec ces yeux et ce sourire.

- Hum… Bon…

- Oui…

Il se racla la gorge. Par quoi étaient-ils censés commencer ?

Ils n'avaient même pas envisagé clairement un avenir commun, même si les sous-entendus étaient plus que suffisants. Ca n'allait pas se faire par magie ! Il allait bien falloir qu'ils discutent.

Mais Jack devait s'avouer qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir une conversation de ce genre maintenant. Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas rester ainsi pendant des heures sinon on allait envoyer une équipe de recherche. Qui les découvrirait plantés là avec un sourire débile tatoué sur le visage. Seulement le silence était confortable et il ne ressentait pas le besoin de le briser.

Sam commença soudain à rire. Elle était parvenue aux mêmes conclusions que lui et semblait trouver la situation plus qu'amusante. Ils étaient tous les deux assez pathétiques quand ils décidaient d'avoir une discussion. Elle voulut étouffer ses gloussements de sa main mais celle-ci n'atteignit jamais sa bouche.

Jack venait de lui attraper doucement le poignet, la rapprochant légèrement de lui par la même occasion.

Il était rare qu'il s'accorde un geste d'une telle intimité. En général, il fallait que quelqu'un meure pour ça. Ils venaient sans doute de franchir un pas.

En sentant ses doigts enlacer doucement les siens, elle songea qu'ils étaient définitivement plus à l'aise avec les gestes qu'avec les mots, même si elle le sentait encore hésitant. Il regardait leurs mains, perdu dans ses pensées.

Puis il releva les yeux sur elle et lui sourit de nouveau.

- Nous ne sommes pas très doués pour les conversations je crois. Enfin, ce genre de conversation…

- On s'est compris je pense…

- Mais tout le monde a besoin d'entendre certaines choses. Rien ne remplace les mots, Sam…

- Cela ne sert à rien de se forcer. Les mots viendront quand il sera temps.

- De toute façon, j'ai bien peur que mon vocabulaire soit trop pauvre pour exprimer ce que je ressens maintenant.

Nouveau silence. Etait-il besoin d'en ajouter ?

Jack se dit qu'il était juste bien. Il n'avait pas besoin de grandes déclarations pour se sentir apaisé. Et cela ne semblait pas être le souhait de Sam non plus.

Il appréciait simplement de pouvoir lui sourire sans se retenir, de caresser sa main de son pouce, de la regarder sans avoir de regrets.

Et elle semblait plus sereine qu'il ne l'avait vue depuis longtemps.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il jeta un regard vers la caméra. Puis reposa nerveusement ses yeux sur elle.

Elle avait vu son geste et son sourire s'était fait plus malicieux. Quant à ses yeux, ils fixaient maintenant ses lèvres.

- Sam… Les gardes du poste de surveillance sont censés savoir en permanence où je suis…

- Ils sont probablement agglutinés devant l'écran…

- Il y a des chances…

Elle s'était encore rapprochée.

- Vous savez, je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour déménager. J'ai beaucoup à ranger…

- Je suis toujours prêt à rendre service, vous me connaissez.

Ils continuaient à sourire. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'ils bougent…

- Dîtes-moi mon général, vous pensez qu'un rapport concernant une fraternisation sur le lieu de travail met moins de trois semaines pour parvenir à l'Etat Major ?

- Oh, les soldats de surveillance sont peu réactifs pour écrire ce genre de chose… Il arrive même qu'ils perdent certaines preuves. Surtout quand on leur offre une permission surprise…

- Ca serait dommage de les décevoir alors…

- Vous pensez qu'ils sont fans de ce genre de film se terminant par un baiser langoureux ?

- Comme tout le monde non ? Ce genre de cliché est toujours le bienvenu…

- Dans ce cas, il serait souhaitable de mettre fin à l'obsession de beaucoup, non ?

D'un mouvement preste, il attira son poignet vers lui et combla la distance entre leurs deux corps. Sa main libre vint s'enterrer dans ses cheveux blonds pendant que son visage descendait vers le sien. Sam passa son bras libre autour de son cou en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et redressa sa tête.

Il frôla sa pommette puis son nez de ses lèvres. Elle soupira, son sourire s'élargissant en sentant son souffle caresser sa bouche. Il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire durer le jeu. Leurs mains enlacées se trouvaient maintenant entre leur deux corps et elle pouvait sentir les battements du cœur de Jack. Il était étonnamment calme… apaisé en fait. Il redessina lentement sa mâchoire, descendant du lobe de son oreille à son menton. Il embrassa doucement la commissure de ses lèvres. L'instant d'après, sa bouche étaient sur la sienne et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Sam sentit ses soucis retrouver leur place à l'arrière de sa tête.

FIN

(J'ai souffert un martyre indescriptible pour écrire cette chose, attachée à mon bureau et obligée de terminer sous la menace d'un tapis de souris carnivore… Si si, je vous jure ! Donc un feedback est toujours le bienvenu !)


End file.
